poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prodigal Son's Return (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Prodigal Son's Return. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon rule the Earth in Darkness, Until our heroines finally defeated her. But the battle wasn't over yet, For Ivan Ooze reaches a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated him for good. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Episode begins one night at Manhattan, Where a young man named Alexander Fox Xanatos returned home from his journey of Avalon along with some friends of his. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We made it, Manhattan. Moana Waialiki: That's amazing, Alex. This is where you live? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yep, The one and only New York City. One city that never sleeps, The Big Apple itself. Maui: Well, Sounds like a nice place to visit. John Smith: Believe me, Maui. Mickey once showed us this place before. Moana Waialiki: So, Alex. What's our plan now? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, Moana. For starters, We're gonna pay the Manhattan Clan a visit. Cassim: I'm sure they'd be pleased to see us again. John Smith: I can't say the same thing, Cassim. Soon, They've met with the Manhattan Clan at the Clocktower. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Evening, Detective Maza. Elisa Maza: Hello, Alex. Hudson: Welcome back, Lad. I hope you'd use the Grimorum, the Eye and the Gate wisely. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I sure have, Hudson. And along the way, I had some of our friends with me. Goliath: At least you have returned from your journey, Alex. Welcome home. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Goliath. Brooklyn: It sure has been a while since Alex left after his graduation. Broadway: Yeah, I know, Brooklyn. I bet he's seen everything across the globe. Lexington: I really missed you, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You too, Lex. (hugged his best friend) You've always cared for me ever since I was little. Angela: And look at you, You've grown eighteen years old and met some of our friends. Just then, Owen Burnett arrived to see him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Long time no see, Owen. Owen Burnett: Hello, Alexander. Your parents have been expecting you on your return. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I sure can't wait to see them again. So, He gave him an escort to see his parents, David and Fox Xanatos. Soon enough, Alex finally arrived at the Eyrie Building where he met is mother at the entrance. Fox: Hello, Alex. Welcome home. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Mom. (hugged his mother) How's Dad doing? Fox: He upstairs, Always thinking about what you've been up to. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, I'll be sure to go check on him for a bit. As Alex went upstairs, He met with his father who was thinking about him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Dad. David Xanatos: Alex, What a pleasant surprise. (hugged his son) Welcome home, Son. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Good to be home, Pops. David Xanatos: I see you still have the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath entrusted me to use them wisely as I have to and use it's magic for good. David Xanatos: And you chose your path wisely, Alex. So, What's next for you? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I don't know yet, But I'm sure something will come up soon. Then, It was a beautiful day at the park. As Unico and his friends played together, The 20 Sprixie Princesses came. Unico: Guys, Look! It's the Sprixie Princesses! Turquoise Sprixie Princess: Everyone, We need your help. Black Sprixie Princess: We got some terrible news. Cheryl: Hi, Girls. How'd you all been? What is it? Green Sprixie Princess: We are feeling bad about this! Cyan Sprixie Princess: And us too. Pink Sprixie Princess: But we've got trouble coming to Earth. Unico: What is it? Yellow Sprixie Princess: We don't know yet. Purple Sprixie Princess: But Zordon and the others might. Meanwhile at the Sprixie Kingdom, Venus, Argus, The Gods and the Sprixies notice the trouble coming. Venus: A new threat is arriving on Earth. God 1: It could be Bowser. God 2: Who knows. God 3: This more troubling then we all thought. Argus: What're we going to do? The Power Rangers won't be strong enough to stop him. God 1: Hey, We had an idea. God 4: We must call the Wind Sisters to do it, And bring any allies they can find. God 5: Good idea. Sprixie 4: West Wind, East Wind, South Wind, North Wind! Come to us now! Then, The West Wind, East Wind, South Wind and North Wind came just in time. West Wind: Yes? North Wind: You called? Venus: Bowser is returning. God 3: Will you go and bring us any allies you can find from the Mushroom Kingdom? East Wind: Of course. South Wind: We will do what we must. Sprixie 1: Now go, send them to Sunny Bell and Canterlot. And off they went as they set off to bring the Mario Brothers and their friends from the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Bowser has arrived on his Flying Koopa Kingdom. Bowser: At last, The time has come to prepare for our revenge. Mistress 9: Indeed, Husband. I've waited a long time for this Bowser Jr.: Me too, Pop. When do we start? Bowser: Right now. Just then, The Night Wind and the Fearsome Crooks came. Bowser: Who's there!? Night Wind: There's no cause for alarm, Bowser. Negaduck: We thought you could use our help. Mojo Jojo: And maybe we can help one another. Bowser: Night Wind, Negaduck, Mojo Jojo and the Fearsome Crooks. Ludwig Von Koopa: What do they want here? Wendy O. Koopa: Don't have any cities to take over? Mistress 9: That's enough, Let them speak. Bowser Jr.: Yeah, Guys. Let's hear them out. Bowser: Explain yourselves. Mojo Jojo: We need your help to stand against the Harmony Force Power Rangers, They've destroyed Ivan Ooze. Negaduck: Some of us tried to escape from jail, But the others got caught and so me, Mojo Jojo, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, the Liquidator, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius and others are the only ones left. Mojo Jojo: We wish to join your evil alliance, Bowser and Mistress 9. Bowser: Very, You're all in. Meanwhile with Twilight and her friends, They begin to see what's causing the clouds to go dark. Twilight Sparkle: Something's not right here. Spike: What's happening? Pinkie Pie: (feels a twitch in her hair) I've got a twitchy feeling in my hair! Boomer: What do you think it is? Breezie: I don't know. Just then, Mario and his friends arrived in their world. Mario: Hello, Everybody. Rainbow Dash: Woah! Didn't see that coming! Mirage: Who are you guys? Mario: Why, I'm-a Mario. Tis-a good to meet you all, Yes? Luigi: I'm-a Luigi, Mario's-a little brother. Mario: And-a this is my girlfriend, Princess Peach, Rosalina, Luigi's-a girlfriend, Princess Daisy, Pauline, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Nabbit, Professor E. Gadd, Stanley the Bugman, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Candy Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's Son, Donkey Kong Jr., Perry the Parasol, Starlow, Princess Shelly, Princess Amanda, Princess Clover, Princess Citrus, Luma, Geno, Toadette, Toadsworth and Toad Mary. And-a we are-a from the Mushroom Kingdom. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you all, I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. And these are our friends, The Justice Squad. Starlight Glimmer: What brings you all here? Donkey Kong: Well, The Wind Sisters take us here on Sunny Bell and your home. And That's why we came here to help all of you. Blue Toad: It's true. Yellow Toad: We came at your world from ours. Jankenman: No way. SpongeBob SquarePants: That is so cool. Princess Peach: Yes, It is cool. Unico: I'll say. Katy: I've hard about when worlds collide, But this is ridiculous. Beezle: I know what you mean, Katy. Luigi: That is-a why the Wind-a Sisters brought-a us here. Mario: We've come to form-a an alliance. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Maybe you could use room for a few more. Just then, Everyone looked as Alex Xanatos came to see Twilight and her friends. Twilight Sparkle: And who are you? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm Alexander Fox Xanatos, I came to your town on behalf of my father, David Xanatos. Spike: Really? Pauline: What for? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Twilight Sparkle, My father is extending some invitations to our place if any of you are interesting. Mario: Mama Mia! That-a sounds like a good'a start. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, I Guess. When do we leave? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Whenever any of you are ready, It's entirely up to you. Soon, Everyone arrived at the Eyrie Building where they meet David and Fox Xanatos. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We're here as promised, Father. David Xanatos: Welcome, My friends. I hope you find this place a welcoming committee. Professor Utonium: Indeed we have. Mario: It is a fantastic-a castle. Toadette: Pretty. Aikko: Beautiful. Alexander Fox Xanatos: There's and explanation to why we called you all here. Twilight Sparkle: So, What's this all about? David Xanatos: Nothing much, But just thought we help one another at fighting evil. Ms. Sara Bellum: We're listening, David. Florida: What do you have in mind? David Xanatos: An alliance, Of which we protect all people from harm. Alexander Fox Xanatos: If we all work together, We're sure to triumph over evil. Pinkie Pie: Oh, Sounds great! Fighting evil with some help from new friends, How cool is that!? Princess Peach: Count us in. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Ditto. Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Amethyst? Amethyst Utonium: It's your choice alone, Twilight. But you still have our support as your mentors. Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Xanatos, Alex, We except. When do we start? David Xanatos: Whenever you're ready. If you ever need backup, We'll be in touch. Just then, Demona and MacBeth came to see them. David Xanatos: Ah, Demona, MacBeth, You two make perfect timing. Demona: It's a good thing we came just in time. MacBeth: And I see you have some company, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sure do, MacBeth. (to his friends) Everyone, Meet Demona and MacBeth, They work for my father. Demona is one of the gargoyles that protects all of mankind. Rarity: How do you know all of this, Alex? Bell: Yeah, What can you tell us? Alexander Fox Xanatos: We'll explain everything about it in good time. However, Twilight and her friends had to warn Ransik as they arrived at the secret lab. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, We need help. Ransik: What is it, Twilight? Ken Utonium: It's Bowser, He's back! Wario: And he's about to get his-a revenge on us! Yoshi: Will you help us? Ransik: It won't be easy fighting Bowser, But I'll help anyway I can. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Ransik. Then, Dingo and Matrix arrived just as they notice them. Dingo: G-Day, Rangers. You need any extra help? Starlight Glimmer: Do we ever? Alexander Fox Xanatos: This is Dingo, An old friend of my mother. And this is partner, Matrix. Matrix: It is a great honor to meet such new friends of Alex Xanatos. Ransik: A pleasure I'm sure, We could use all the help we can get. Dingo: And it looks like you mates got it, Let's get to work. Luigi: Okey Dokey. Princess Daisy: We're ready when you are, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Alright then, Time to save the world. Meanwhile, Bowser has gathered all the monsters from the Power Ranger History. Bowser: Distant Monsters of the Pasts, The time has come to begin our plan to conquer Earth. And once we gain control to the Earth, We'll make all humans as our slaves forever! Bowser Jr.: Yeah, Good plan, Pop! All the monsters cheered, All except Mr. Ticklesneezer, Fang, Waspicable, Destructoid, Loyax, Dash, Notacon, T-Top, Katana, Scrapper and Half-Bake. Mistress 9: You fools dare defy your own masters?! Morton Koopa Jr.: And in front of the other monsters!? Mr. Ticklesneezer: I refuse to hurt anyone. Fang: I've learned what Squatt and Baboo did to eggs of my kind, By eating them! Waspicable: And I was never like any of you! Destructoid: And I refuse to kill anyone! Loyax: I never harm any innocence! Dash: Notacon and I've paid our debt to society, We don't trust you. Notacon: We won't do your bidding! T-Top: Neither do we! Katana: Dishonorable to kill any innocence! Scrapper: I just got my fanny kicked by the Power Rangers, I don't wanna start now! Half-Bake: Me either! Bowser: So be it. Koopa Minions, Seize them! As the Koopa Minions appeared, They chained up the eleven traitors. Just as Twilight and her friends got aquatinted with Alex, They met with the rest of his friends. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad we'd finally get to know you so far, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: But just wait until you meet my friends, Twilight. Soon, The rest of Alex's friends came to see him. Light Blue Yoshi: Friends of yours? Waluigi: Impressive. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Everyone, These are my friends, John Smith, Cassim, Moana, Maui, And Moana's pets, Pua and Heihei. Cassim: Pleasure. Moana Waialiki: Hi. Maui: Nice to meet you guys. Fluttershy: (noticing Pua and Heihei) I like your piglet and rooster, They're so cute. Moana Waialiki: Thank you. Then, Alex told them his story after his graduation from the university. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It was long ago after I graduated from college at the University, It was the best Open House I'd ever had. Starlight Glimmer: Did you get the chance to see the world your own way? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I did, And I get to see everything across the globe. Then, I've met with John Smith, Cassim, Moana and Maui as we begin our travel together. Princess Amanda: That must've been amazing. Bunny: I'll say. Rosalina: It's wonderful to have friends to trust. Bubbles: And what's with the spell book and these trinkets? John Smith: Those are the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I've been keeping them in good hands so I could use it's spells for good. Later, Everyone met with Ransik at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, Is it okay we show Alex the Power Rangers History? Ransik: Well, I see no reason why not. Maybe Alpha 5, 6 and 7 will give you a hand. Alpha 7: It will be an honor, Ransik. Ransik: Young man, You are about to witness the history of the Legendary Power Rangers. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, This should be good. Just as the videos of the Legendary Power Rangers Histories were shown, Ransik started narrating. Ransik: Long ago, An ancient wizard known as Zordon battled with an evil witch, Rita Repulsa. After long years, He managed to defeat her using five magical power coins. As punishment for her loss, Rita was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, Just before being sealed away, She trapped Zordon in a time warp. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions, Squatt, Baboo, Finster and Goldar have escaped their prison and are out to conquer Earth. Zordon was desperate to stop her, As his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude": Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston. Zordon granted the powers of prehistoric animals in the form of Power Coins, They become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. After several losing battles, Rita captured a newcomer to Angel Grove named Tommy Oliver and brainwashed him to become her Evil Green Ranger. Though Tommy inflicts repeated and crushing defeats to the Rangers, They are ultimately able to wrest control of his mind away from Rita, And he joins the team as the sixth Power Ranger. His first stint with the Rangers would be short lived. However, When Rita creates a mystical green candle to strip Tommy of his powers and return them to her control. Tommy elected to give what little remains of his powers to Jason in order to keep them away from Rita. The Rangers continue to battle Rita's increasingly evil schemes, And Tommy is later brought back to their side (albeit in limited capability) when Zordon is able to infuse his Power Coin with his own ancient power. However, Rita's presence only invites even more trouble... Mario and Luigi: Mama-Mia! Ururun: Gosh. Perry the Parasol: Inconceivable. Starlight Glimmer: That was before I've gone back in time to prevent Rita from stripping Tommy of his powers. By being Miss Do Well, I had to make sure I use the Orb of Time wisely. (to Ransik) Ransik, Continue as you were. Ransik: Thank you, Starlight. Angered at the repeated failures of his servant, Rita Repulsa, The evil emperor, Lord Zedd arrives and overthrows her along with his faithful servant, Mordant. He then begins to attack the Power Rangers with Pirantishead, A stronger monster than the Rangers are used to fighting. Pirantishead froze four of the Dinozords and took control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. Because of this, The Rangers became the Squadron Power Rangers who're now required to create more powerful Thunderzords, Which can combine to become the Thunder Megazord. After doing so, They defeat Pirantishead and give Lord Zedd his first defeat. As he continues to fight the Squadron Rangers, Lord Zedd decided to destroy the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Tommy Oliver with a special Green Gem designed to take away his powers permanently. Though the Gem is eventually destroyed, It was too late to restore Tommy's powers. However, Zordon gave him new strength in it's place, The power of the White Ranger. The Rangers later made some new friends, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell and Adam Park, Who also discover the Rangers' identities. When Jason, Zack and Trini are selected to go to the Peace Conference in Switzerland, The Rangers are required to find three replacements for them. They travel to a deserted planet to retrieve the fabled Sword of Light required for the Power Transfer, But Lord Zedd introduces Serpentera, His gigantic personal Zord. While powerful, Serpentera's massive energy consumption proves to be it's undoing. The Sword is retrieved and taken back to Earth, Where the retiring Rangers name Rocky, Aisha, and Adam as their successors. Eventually, Lord Zedd proves no more successful than Rita was, But he does not give up as he undergoes a Centennial Recharge. Rita Repulsa chose this time to return to the moon and slip a love potion into Zedd's Rejuvenation Chamber. When he awoke, Zedd is madly in love with Rita and married her. With both Zedd and Rita together, The Squadron Rangers are faced with even more terror. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Wow, I can't imagine why. Maui: Neither can I, Al. Ransik: The battle between the Squadron Power Rangers and the Evil Space Aliens led by Lord Zedd and his wife Rita Repulsa continues as both sides gain new allies and powers. Rita's brother Rito Revolto arrives bearing new minions in the form of Tenga Warriors, And he also destroyed the Rangers' Thunderzords and powers as part of a cunning trap. Zordon sends them to the Desert of Despair to meet with Ninjor, A legendary warrior who granted them Ninja Powers to become the Ninjetti Power Rangers, And were given new Ninjazords. Big changes also come to the long-suffering Bulk and Skull when they join the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol and meet with their new boss, Lt. Jerome Stone. As Angel Grove is holding a charity carnival to save the local observatory in time for the arrival of Ryan's Comet, which is set to pass by Earth in three days. Among the events is a skydiving competition, which Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, and Bulk and Skull are in. Though the Rangers' performances and landings impress the crowds and their young friend Fred Kelman, Bulk and Skull miss the landing field entirely and end up parachuting down into a construction site. As they leave, the crew stumbles upon a strange chamber containing a giant egg. While rollerblading to Ernie's, the Rangers are summoned to the Command Center by their mentor Zordon and his robotic aide Alpha 5. Zordon tells them the tale of Ivan Ooze, an intergalactic tyrant that he and a team of warriors trapped inside a Hyperlock Chamber six thousand years ago, and which the construction crew has just discovered. Fearing for Ivan's return, Zordon tells the Rangers to head to the chamber and rebury it before the arrival of an enemy beyond all imagination. As night falls on the city, the construction site stirs with life as Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa appear to release Ivan Ooze from his captivity and direct his vengeance towards Zordon. When the Rangers arrive, Ivan summons his own personal minions to fight them while he teleports to the Command Center and proceeds to destroy it. By the time the Rangers finish off the Oozemen, their powers vanish. Returning to the Command Center, the Rangers witness the destruction left by Ivan and rush to Zordon's side. With his time-warp shattered, Zordon is rapidly aging and dying. The Rangers seek a way to save their mentor, and so Alpha tells them of a great power on the distant planet Phaedos that could save Zordon, but not without great risk. Using the last of the Command Center's power, the Rangers are teleported to Phaedos. Up on the moon, Ivan Ooze returns to Lord Zedd's palace and is angered by Rita for not destroying the Rangers. Annoyed at their incompetence, Ivan turns on Zedd and Rita by trapping them in a snowglobe, then gives their minions Goldar and Mordant the choice to either swear allegiance to him or be trapped with Rita and Zedd. To save their own hides, they agree to serve him. Ivan then creates an army of Tengu Warriors to find the Rangers on Phaedos and destroy them. On Phaedos, the Rangers are attacked by the Tengu and are nearly killed, until a female warrior appears and drives them off. She orders the Rangers to leave with their lives while they can. When she is told of Ivan Ooze's escape and his attack on Zordon, she introduces herself as Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos, and agrees to help the Rangers find the great power. In Angel Grove, Ivan establishes an abandoned factory as his personal lair and begins his plan to rebuild a pair of weapons Zordon had buried long ago, the Ectomorphicon Titans, but he needs added manpower to dig them out. Disguising himself as a wizard, Ivan infiltrates the charity carnival and gives out free jars of ooze to the children. Though the kids and teenagers only see it as a fun novelty, the ooze hypnotizes adults on skin contact and turns them into Ivan's obedient slave laborers. When the Tengu return and report their failure and Dulcea's involvement to Ivan, he responds by blowing them up and ordering the adults to finish the excavation by dusk. When Fred's own father goes missing after coming into contact with a jar of ooze, Fred sets out to find him and discovers Ivan at the construction site. From his hiding place, he is able to learn of Ivan's true plans. As they stand around the campfire, Dulcea teaches the Rangers about Ninjetti, the Great Power that makes all things possible, and the hidden temple where it resides. She cannot travel with them to seek it because she would age and perish like Zordon currently is, so Dulcea instead gives the Rangers new powers based on the six Ninjetti animals: the red Ape, the black Frog, the blue Wolf, the yellow Bear, the pink Crane, and the white Falcon. On their way, they must battle a living dinosaur skeleton and contend with the four Gatekeepers of the temple before the Great Power is bestowed upon them, allowing them to morph into the Power Rangers again and return to Earth. Back on Earth, the Ectomorphicon Titans are fully rebuilt. After commanding the adults to go leap to their doom at the construction site, Ivan brings his creations to life and orders them to destroy Angel Grove as he and Goldar watch from the observatory. Fred, having followed Ivan, runs to Ernie's and rallies the other kids and Bulk and Skull to help him rescue the adults, and they all take the Monorail to the construction site. When the Rangers return to Earth, They call upon their new Ninjazords to battle the Titans. They destroy the first of the Titans, Scorpitron, and corner its partner Hornitor. Angry, Ivan fuses with Hornitor to increase its power, takes the observatory out of the ground to use as a lance, and destroys the monorail track as he marches forward to battle. The Rangers form the Ninja Megazord to try and destroy him, while Tommy is briefly forced to protect the kids by helping the monorail avoid falling off the broken track. He soon rejoins the battle to form the Ninja MegaFalconzord. At the construction site, Fred orders the kids to put all their strength in holding back the hypnotized adults from jumping, while Bulk and Skull help him use a cherry picker with a firehose to push them back further. Now flight-capable, the Rangers lure Ivan off of Earth and into space, where they intend to lure him into the path of Ryan's Comet. Ivan proves hard to shake off and the Rangers are unable to break free from his grip as the comet draws near, but the Rangers throw Ivan off their Megazord with a knee to his groin (courtesy of Aisha) and quickly leave as Ivan crashes into the comet. With Ivan's death, the adults are also freed from his hypnosis and reunited with their children. The Rangers return to the Command Center, only to be told by Alpha that Zordon has already died. The Rangers mourn his loss, until Tommy reminds them that anything is possible with the Great Power. The Rangers form a circle around him and infuse him with the energy of their new powers. As a result, Zordon is successfully revived and restored to his time warp, while the Command Center is also repaired and returned to its former glory as if nothing happened. The Rangers are Zordon are very happy to see that each other is all right. Then, A celebration for the Power Rangers at Angel Grove harbor. As the Rangers enjoy a much-deserved victory party and fireworks, they take time to thank Fred for his role in saving the parents and comment that he could make a great Ranger himself one day, which Fred looks forward to. When a message thanking the Power Rangers is lit, Bulk and Skull are offended, though the two of them legitimately had a very large part in saving lives. Back on the moon, Goldar has taken the throne and proclaimed himself to be the new ruler of the universe. However his reign is short-lived as Zedd and Rita return, making both Goldar and Mordant realize they're in a lot of trouble. As the Rangers continue to protect Angel Grove with their new powers, A wedge is inserted between them when an Australian gymnast/ex-diver named Katherine "Kat" Hillard comes to Angel Grove as Rita's brainwashed servant. Through Kat's manipulation and sabotage, long-serving Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart is captured and taken to have her Ranger powers drained away while Lord Zedd blackmails the other Rangers into using his newly-discovered Shogunzords to do his evil bidding. While the White Ranger, Tommy Oliver sets out to rescue Kimberly and the others reprogram the Shogunzords to remove Zedd's power over them, Kat betrays Rita and aid the Rangers in their time of need. As gratitude for her help, Kimberly leaves her Power Coin in Kat's hands. Kat takes to her role as the new Pink Ninjetti Ranger quickly, But disaster strikes when Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile moves in with them (much to Lord Zedd's chagrin). Vile seeks the legendary Zeo Crystal, a relic that he wants to use to destroy the Earth, and it takes all of the Rangers' powers and skills to foil his vile plans. In order to keep the Zeo Crystal out of Vile's hands, it is shattered into five Sub-Crystals that are cast across the world. Furious at the loss, Master Vile retaliates with a crushing blow by using his Orb of Doom to reverse time on Earth. Now helpless and powerless children, The Rangers can do nothing as Master Vile prepares to launch a final assault on Angel Grove... Professor Utonium: My goodness, I hope nothing bad happens to them. Danny Phantom: (as Danny Fenton) Better believe that, Professor. Ransik: The Ninjetti Power Rangers have been turned into children by Master Vile, and Earth is now at the mercy of his monster hordes. In desperation, Zordon communicates with the distant planet of Aquitar, an ocean planet that is home to a humanoid race of water-dwellers called Aquitians. Five of the Aquitians also protect their planet as Power Rangers, and Zordon requests their help in protecting Earth. Together, the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers are able to defeat the monster hordes and send Master Vile running back to the M51 Galaxy. However, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa still intend to finish what he started by conquering Earth. Meanwhile, Blue Ranger Billy Cranston has built a Regenerator powered by the Ninja Power Coins and has used it to restore himself to his normal age. Before Billy can use it on the other Rangers, Rito Revolto appears and destroys it, and the Power Coins are shattered in the process. As Billy keeps watch over his younger-than-normal friends, the Alien Rangers continue to protect Earth with their telepathically-controlled Battle Borgs. However, their biologies are not designed to allow them to live on land for long, and so they must frequently locate sources of water to maintain their strength. It is ultimately determined that the Rangers can be restored with the Zeo Crystal, the ancient relic that Master Vile previously wanted for himself and was shattered to keep out of his hands. Each of the five child Rangers are sent out to different locations and time periods of the world to locate each of the Zeo Sub-Crystals and return them to the Command Center. Beneath the Command Center, Rito and Goldar are searching the underground tunnels with the intent to plant a bomb beneath the facility and destroy it, but their lack of direction makes the journey difficult. In an effort to finally dry up the Alien Rangers, Lord Zedd summons their nemesis from Aquitar, Hydro Hog, and orders him to suck up all the Earth's water. With no water to hydrate with, the Alien Rangers seem doomed until the child Rangers (minus Yellow Ranger Aisha Campbell, Who has not yet found her Sub-Crystal in Africa) save them by delivering bottled water. With the Shogun Megazord and the Falconzord, the Alien Rangers destroy Hydro Hog. Aisha finally finds her Sub-Crystal but chooses not to return to Angel Grove, And she instead sends a friend she made, Tanya Sloan, back in her place. Once the Zeo Crystal is recombined, the Rangers and Earth are restored to their proper ages. Their job done, the Aquitian Rangers return to Aquitar, But Goldar and Rito appear and steal the Zeo Crystal mere seconds before their bomb explodes! As the Rangers are evacuated outside, the Command Center explodes into rubble, Ending the Ninjetti Power Rangers forever... or does it? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Incredible. Moana Waialiki: I hope nothing bad happened to them. Ransik: I'm getting to that, Moana. Picking up Just before the explosive device they had planted earlier went off, Leaving the Command Center in ruins and the Rangers without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, The Rangers find the Zeo Crystal, Apparently dropped by the two villains, And then fall into the underground Power Chamber, Their new base of operations where Zordon and Alpha 5 retreated to during the explosion. Up on the moon, Lord Zedd's Moon Palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, Who wants to take over the Earth and do not want any competition. As Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, And their minions flee for their lives, The power of the Zeo Crystal is harnessed and given to Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya. They are now the Zeo Power Rangers, Earth's only hope against the Machine Empire. With new weapons and a new Zeo Megazord, the Rangers are able to fend of the mechanized menaces of King Mondo, Queen Machina, And their son, Prince Sprocket. During their battles, A strange new Power Ranger in a shining gold uniform is spotted, helping them and vanishing without warning. Though several red herrings as to his identity are dropped, The Gold Ranger is revealed to be a new ally, Trey of Triforia, who is on a mission to help fight evil throughout the galaxy. When Mondo's attempts to destroy him causes his Gold Powers to become unstable, Trey requests that a new host be found for them. Fortunately, An old friend is willing to take up the mantle: Jason Lee Scott, The original Red Mighty Morphin and Squadron Power Ranger. Fed up with his losses, King Mondo unearths the legendary Damocles Sword and fights the Zeo Rangers himself, But he falls to the power of the Super Zeo Megazord and is destroyed. In Mondo's absence, The Machine Empire suffers through a shift in power. Looking to overthrow the Empire from within, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd send their servant, Louie Kaboom into the Machine Moon Base, But he defies his masters and rules the Empire himself instead. Louie is later killed by Mondo's estranged son Prince Gasket, who with his wife Archerina attempts to retake his denied birthright as the ruler of the Machine Empire. However, Gasket's plans are quickly dashed when a fully-repaired King Mondo returns to the throne. Meanwhile, Jason's life-force is weakening due to the Gold Powers being incompatible with humans, and the Rangers must find a way to restore them to Trey before they and Jason are lost forever. The situation is only made worse when Zedd's and Mondo's forces begin competing to steal away the Gold Powers first, but the Rangers are able to restore them to their rightful owner, and Trey repays the favor by using the Gold Powers to defeat a giant King Mondo... by turning himself and his friends into giant Power Rangers! Mondo later receives one final insult to injury when Zedd and Rita give him a gift-wrapped bomb as a "peace offering", which blows him and his servants into scrap. One year after the Zeo Rangers defeated King Mondo and the Machine Empire depicted at the end of Power Rangers Zeo, on the distant planet Liaria, a wizard named Lerigot is fleeing for his life from unseen enemy forces. In desperation, he uses a magical key in his possession to teleport away from them. In the city of Angel Grove, Power Rangers Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos are training for an upcoming martial arts charity tournament, but Rocky's lack of focus while training causes him to fail a jumping kick and land on his spine, critically injuring him. Elsewhere in the city, their fellow Rangers Katherine Hillard and Tanya Sloan are on a school bus helping the children of the Little Angel's Haven orphanage. Among the kids is a young boy named Justin Stewart, who is stuck in the orphanage due to his father always working and never being around. Kat tries to cheer him up, but Justin shrugs her off. Back on Liaria, the alien pirate Divatox admonishes her soldiers for failing to capture Lerigot and orders her subordinates Rygog and Elgar to find him immediately. They trace the wizard's path to Earth, and Divatox deduces that he is seeking refuge with Zordon. Their Subcraft immediately lifts off from Liaria and flies towards Earth. At the hospital, Justin comes in to visit Rocky but hides under his bed as the other Rangers come in to pay their sympathy to him. Their communicators suddenly go off as Zordon summons them to the Power Chamber, unaware that Justin has overheard them, but Rocky discovers that Justin was hiding under his bed and has overheard them as Justin accidentally discovers that Rocky and his friends are the Power Rangers. Inside the Power Chamber, Zordon and Alpha 5 explain that Lerigot is being pursued by Divatox as part of her plan to awaken and marry the fire demon Maligore, who sleeps on the island of Muranthias. In his panic, Lerigot has landed in the African wilderness and is now at risk of dying from heatstroke. Tommy and Kat agree to locate the wizard and bring him to safety. As they arrive on Earth, Divatox has Elgar capture two humans "of purity and strength" to be used as sacrifices for Maligore. Elgar brings her Bulk and Skull, security guards working under Jerome Stone who had gotten lost on their way to the International Dance-a-Thon when they were captured. Disgusted at his poor choice of sacrifices, Divatox orders Elgar to try again and throws the pair in the Subcraft's hold. After a long and dangerous search through Africa, Tommy and Kat find a passed-out Lerigot and revive him with supplies from their Power Boxes, then take him to the Power Chamber to recover. They are soon contacted by Divatox, who demands that Lerigot be surrendered to her immediately. To emphasize, she reveals that she has captured Lerigot's wife and child, Yara and Bethel, as well as former Power Rangers Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart (both captured while they were scuba-diving), and that she will kill them all if the wizard does not surrender. On the beach, the Rangers are unable to stop Lerigot as he willingly surrenders to Divatox, and her forces throw back what appear to be Jason and Kimberly into the water as they take him away. The Rangers quickly discover them to be nothing but their empty scuba-suits. Back in the Subcraft, Jason and Kimberly are put in the hold next to Bulk and Skull as they await their fate as Maligore's sacrifices. Zordon explains that Lerigot's magical key is required to ensure safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle, which prevents all ships from reaching Muranthias. A vessel known as the Ghost Galleon can pass through the Triangle, but the Rangers' current powers will not suffice for this journey. Instead, Zordon creates a new form of power to protect them -- the Turbo Keys and Turbozords. Now the Turbo Rangers, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam quickly adjust to their new Turbozords, the Red Lightning, Wind Chaser, Dune Star, and Desert Thunder, though Rocky's Mountain Blaster must stay behind due to his injuries until he is recovered. The Rangers arrive at the rendezvous point where the Ghost Galleon awaits its passengers. Before the Rangers board, the Mountain Blaster arrives with its driver... Justin. He explains that he had followed the Rangers to the Power Chamber and was given Zordon's blessing to take Rocky's place and become the Blue Turbo Ranger. Now five-strong again, the Rangers load the Turbozords onto the Galleon and begin their journey, Though the Rangers' Turbo Keys renders the Galleon invisible to Divatox's Subcraft, Divatox spots them through the periscope and deploys Putra Pods to climb aboard the Galleon and destroy them, though they are fought off. Down in the holds, Jason and Kimberly attempt to escape by pulling apart a bulkhead, a dangerous plan that very nearly drowns them. While Kimberly escapes with Bulk and Skull, Jason snags his shirt and is unable to follow before Divatox seals the bulkhead with the emergency hatch and leaves him trapped. She is displeased that Maligore is going to have to deal with one sacrifice. After forcing Lerigot to have her Subcraft pass through the Nemesis Triangle, Divatox is shocked to see the Rangers still tailing her, and a call for advice from Rita Repulsa proves useless. The Subcraft fires torpedoes at the Galleon to destroy it, but the Rangers escape to their Turbozords and drive on the ocean surface to reach Muranthias. Kimberly is also found by the Malichians, though Bulk and Skull are left to fend for themselves. Upon making landfall, Divatox convinces the native Malichians (who have Kimberly in their possession) to lead her to Maligore's temple where they worship him. Morphing with their Turbo Keys for the first time, The Turbo Rangers give chase to the temple, where Divatox is preparing to throw Jason and Kimberly to the Pit of Eternal Flame and awaken Maligore with a pre-nuptial snack. She sends her Piranhatrons to delay the Rangers as the sacrifices are made and Jason and Kimberly are reincarnated as Maligore's evil minions. The Rangers are barely able to keep their own friends from killing them, but Lerigot and Yara use their combined power to restore the pair to normal, allowing the Rangers to draw their Turbo Weapons and focus on the Pirahnatrons. Divatox throws Elgar to the Pit as a new sacrifice, Awakening Maligore as he begins throwing the Rangers around effortlessly. When Maligore grows in size, the Rangers summon their Turbozords to unite into the Turbo Megazord. After a fierce fight, Maligore is destroyed by the Turbo Megazord, And Divatox flees for her life while swearing revenge on the Power Rangers as the volcano erupts. After recovering Bulk and Skull, the Rangers return to Angel Grove in time for the martial arts tournament with Jason filling in for Rocky. Tommy ultimately wins the tournament, winning a sizable charity donation to the Little Angel's Haven as well. The Rangers later return to the Power Chamber to see Lerigot and his family off as they go home to Liaria. After the defeat of Maligore, the Turbo Rangers Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Justin resume their normal lives but are attacked once again by a vengeful Divatox, who has an endless supply of detonators and monsters to threaten the citizens of Angel Grove. When Zordon and Alpha 5 leave the Power Chamber to return to Zordon's home planet of Eltar, the mentorship of the Rangers falls to the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris and the street-talking and conceited Alpha 6. The Rangers are then joined by Blue Senturion, An intergalactic police robot who brings with him the "Millennium Message", Which foretells events that are yet to come. When Divatox's mother Mama D suggests that Tommy be destroyed in order to defeat all the Rangers at once, they are rescued by four new friends: T.J. Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, And Cassie Chan. They are chosen to become the new Turbo Rangers as the veterans retire, while Justin remains at their side as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The plot thickens with the arrivals of the mysterious Phantom Ranger and Divatox's ruthless brother General Havoc. When Havoc steals the Turbo Megazord, The Phantom Ranger gives the Turbo Rangers new Rescuezords to help them recover their stolen property, Giving them even greater power. However, Tragedy and devastation ultimately befalls the Rangers. The Rescue Megazord and Turbo Megazord are destroyed in battle with the invincible monster Goldgoyle, Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave for the planet Eltar, which is under attack from evil forces, and the Power Chamber is invaded and destroyed by Divatox's armies. Divatox's victory is cut short when she is contacted by a messenger of Dark Specter, who orders her to leave for the Cimmerian Planet. As the Rangers overhear, they realize that they need to follow Divatox. Arriving at NASADA, the Rangers commandeer a space shuttle and launch it in pursuit, though Justin does not go with them as he wishes to remain on Earth with his father. Ken Utonium: So, What happens next, Ransik? Amethyst Utonium: Shh. Settle down, Ken. Ransik: After being defeated by Divatox, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos leave for space with a voice-damaged Alpha 6 in search of their old mentor, Zordon and are taken to a strange spaceship. Elsewhere on the Cimmerian Planet, The evil Dark Specter is celebrating his conquest of Eltar with his guests in the United Alliance of Evil: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, the Machine Empire, Divatox, General Havoc, And their many minions. As the villains enjoy a banquet, An unwelcome guest crashes the party. A Red Space Power Ranger. Dark Specter sends his chosen disciple, Astronema to pursue and destroy him. As he retreats to the spaceship, The Red Space Ranger named Andros found the former Turbo Rangers and Alpha examining the ship. Though he does help repair Alpha's damaged voice giving him a new vocal tone more similar to his predecessor, Andros initially doesn't trust his new guests. When they help defend the Astro Megaship from Astronema, Andros gives them all-new Astro Morphers as an act of gratitude, Allowing them to transform into Space Power Rangers like him. From the Astro Megaship which can also transform into the Astro Megazord, The Space Rangers patrol the galaxy as they try to locate Zordon and rescue him from Dark Specter, Who intends to absorb the sage's power into himself. However, They are frequently forced to postpone the search in order to protect Angel Grove from Astronema, Her loyal general and adopted father, Ecliptor, And the seemingly-immortal bounty hunter, Darkonda. Old friends such as Adam Park, Justin Stewart, And the Phantom Ranger come to the Rangers' aid alongside new allies such as D.E.C.A., the Megaship's onboard A.I., and Zhane, The Silver Space Ranger and Andros's childhood friend from their homeworld of KO-35. New resources are also granted in the form of the Delta Megazord, the Mega Voyager, and the Mega Winger. When Andros is able to confront Astronema at one point, he learns to his surprise that she is actually Karone, his sister that had disappeared many years ago when they were children. Darkonda had kidnapped her so that Dark Specter and Ecliptor could raise her in the ways of evil. Though Andros is able to convince Karone to forsake her evil upbringing and return with him to the Astro Megaship, she is recaptured by Darkonda and placed under intense cybernetic brainwashing alongside Ecliptor. With no trace of her former life left in her, Astronema resumes her evil plans by sending down an adversary unlike any other -- the Psycho Rangers, five insane cyborgs programmed to imitate and terminate the Power Rangers. They are all powered by Dark Specter's evil energies, weakening him as part of Astronema's larger plan to kill her master and become the sole ruler of the galaxy. Through many long and arduous battles, the Power Rangers are able to slowly weaken and eventually defeat the Psycho Rangers. As the series comes to a close, Dark Specter rallies his forces and launches a full-scale invasion on the galaxy. The Power Rangers and all their allies from across the galaxy try their hardest to fend off the overwhelming forces but are unable to hold up against the onslaught. However, Dark Specter is assassinated by Darkonda in a suicide attack and Astronema quickly takes advantage of the unexpected diversion by declaring herself to be the new undisputed Queen of Evil. In his last-ditch attempt to end the invasion, Andros infiltrates Astronema's Dark Fortress where he finds Zordon imprisoned. Zordon demands that his energy tube be shattered in order to save the galaxy, but Andros refuses to kill him. However, Astronema and Ecliptor arrive to keep him from doing anything. When Astronema is accidentally killed during the conflict, Ecliptor breaks out of his brainwashing and attacks Andros in a rage. Andros is forced to do what must be done and destroys Zordon. In doing so, the sage's purifying energies wash across the entire galaxy, turning all evil it touches into dust. Rita, Zedd, and Divatox are purified and become human instead, and Astronema is also restored to life as Karone. Though Zordon's death comes as a grave loss, The galaxy takes heart in knowing that his legacy will continue to live forever through the Power Rangers. Alexander Fox Xanatos: What else do we got? Ransik: A year, The Galactic Space Alliance has launched the space colony Terra Venture in search of a new world to colonize for Earth's people. Across the cosmos, The evil forces of Scorpius have invaded the planet Mirinoi to steal a set of legendary relics called the Quasar Sabers that sit in a stone altar. When a young native of the planet named Maya runs through a dimensional portal to find help, She appears in front of Terra Venture workers, Kendrix Morgan, Kai Chen, And Mike Corbett, Who are currently dealing with Mike's little brother, Leo as he tries to smuggle his way onto the colony. Kai refuses to follow as the rest of his group return with Maya to Mirinoi, But is unable to ignore the situation for long and employs the Astro Megaship and its caretaker, Damon Henderson to take him to the planet. When they reunite on Mirinoi, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix, And Mike tried to fight Scorpius's minions and in doing so draw the Quasar Sabers, Allowing them to become the newest team of Power Rangers known as the Galaxy Rangers. In anger, Scorpius's general Furio turns everything to stone. Mike gave his life to protect his friends as they escape, And Leo is given the Red Quasar Saber from him to become the Galaxy Red Ranger. Aided by new Zords known as the Galactabeasts, The Rangers protect Terra Venture from Scorpius and his generals, Furio and Treacheron. An enigmatic warrior later comes to the Galaxy Rangers, The Magna Defender. Having lost his son Zika to Scorpius long ago, He is driven by vengeance and thinks nothing of the collateral damage he causes in pursuit of it. It is later discovered that the Magna Defender had saved Mike from his death on Mirinoi by absorbing his life into himself, And it is his noble influence and Zika's memory that ultimately drives the Magna Defender to give up his life and save Terra Venture from a disaster that he had blindly created. Having found peace in his death, The Magna Defender gave his powers to Mike, Allowing him to aid the Rangers in battle. Meanwhile, Scorpius has woven a cocoon to be used by his spoiled human daughter, Trakeena so that she can embrace her true power. In a fit of selfishness, Trakeena refuses and flees to the planet Onyx, Where she meets the warrior, Villamax and his companion, Kegler. As they train Trakeena in the ways of combat, The manipulative villain Deviot sides with Scorpius in an attempt to take the cocoon's power for his own. Knowing that he won't let him near the prize so long as he lives, Deviot manipulates Scorpius into attacking the Rangers by claiming that they have his daughter and he is critically wounded in battle. Trakeena returns to her father's side as he died from his wounds, And Scorpius leaves all his power and forces to her, Infuriating Deviot. Swearing to avenge her father, Trakeena continues to attack Terra Venture and has the infamous Psycho Rangers revived to destroy her enemies. When word of their revival reaches Earth, The Space Power Rangers rush to the colony to aid the Galaxy Rangers in destroying the dangerous doppelgangers. Psycho Pink manages to survive their attack and escapes to obtain a deadly weapon known as the Savage Sword, but Kendrix gives her life to destroy the last of the Psycho Rangers. Her Quasar Saber is later found by Karone, The woman who had once terrorized the galaxy as Astronema, And she is chosen to become the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. Deviot eventually takes extreme measures and recites an ancient spell to send Terra Venture into uncharted and very dangerous territory: The Lost Galaxy. This cursed realm is ruled by Captain Mutiny, who wants to enslave Terra Venture's crew to work his gem mines. To make matters worse, Terra Venture's systems become damaged, putting it and the Galaxy Rangers on an urgent mission to escape the Lost Galaxy and find a planet before the colony dies. Mike is ultimately forced to give up his Magna Defender powers to ensure Terra Venture's survival and escape from Captain Mutiny's forces. Upon escaping the Lost Galaxy, Terra Venture finally finds a habitable planet and sets course for approach, while Deviot tries to kill Trakeena and drags her into the cocoon. Deviot is destroyed as his body is absorbed into Trakeena's, but the fusion also destroys Trakeena's sanity and she begins an assault to wipe out everybody and everything in Terra Venture. The Rangers are forced to sacrifice the Astro Megaship in order to protect the evacuating colonists, and Trakeena resorts to using the cocoon as a final act of defiance. Now incredibly powerful, She attempts to drop the colony wreckage onto the planet, and the Rangers are barely able to fight her to a standstill. Leo seemingly destroys Trakeena in a point-blank energy blast that nearly kills him, and the Galactabeasts are able to catch the wreckage in time to save the day. With the colonists safe and Trakeena gone, The Galaxy Rangers explore the planet and discover that they are right back where they started: Mirinoi. As the Rangers return the Quasar Sabers to the stone altar, the petrified world and its people are restored to life, and Kendrix is revived as well. Their mission done, The Rangers and their friends celebrate. Villamax: This is when Kegler and I were given a second chance of living in Mirinoi. Maui: Wow, I'm impressed. Sunset Shimmer: That was before Starlight used the Orb of Time and restored Mike's Morpher. Ransik? Ransik: That'll do, Sunset. Lightspeed Rescue takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits four civilians and his own daughter, Dana to defend the city. Each of the four civilians chosen had a special area of expertise. Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department. Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park. Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot. Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete. and Dana, The Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts. The five Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The five Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's long lost son, Ryan, The Titanium Ranger. Together, The six Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Power Rangers tradition, much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Power Rangers over the series was destroyed. In addition, Lightspeed Rescue featured a cameo reappearance of characters from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, when the villainess Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy it and the Lightspeed Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers. Moana Waialiki: Wow, That is so amazing. Twilight Sparkle: Moana, You don't know the half of it. Ransik: In the year 3000, Humankind has evolved into a utopia where a police organization called Time Force as they tracked down every single criminal, Except for myself. When I was an evil mutant, My daughter, Nadira, My former henchmen, Frax and Gluto and I hijacked a prison full of cryogenically frozen convicts and escapes to the year 2001 in hopes of altering the course of history, But not before fatally striking down the Red Time Force Ranger, Alex. The four Time Force officers responsible for my escape, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, Alex's fiance, Jennifer Scotts, And their mechanical owl friend, Circuit pursued me through time and end up in the fictional city of Silver Hills, Where they are acquainted with the 21st century by Wesley Collins, The son of a rich industrialist and a dead ringer for Alex, Due to him being Alex's distant, But still direct ancestor. Despite Jen's initial reluctance, Wes eventually joins the team as the 5th member and new Red Ranger. The Time Force Power Rangers both defend Silver Hills from the onslaught of my Mutants and attempt to keep the original timeline from drastically altering. Due to Wes' estrangement from his father, The Time Force officers instead moved into an abandoned clock tower in the middle of the city and begin operating a business named A Nick of Time Odd Jobs in order to get by. Wes soon found that his father's overbearing determination to have him follow his footsteps and take over his company has become too much for him to bear, And he abandoned his father to go live with the other Rangers in the clock tower. Over time, Wes and Jen's relationship also blossomed and they begin to catch feelings for each other, Although neither has the gall to admit it to the other. Wes soon discovered that my deep-rooted hatred for humans is a manifestation of his origin as a horribly disfigured mutant shunned by the rest of the genetically perfect population. I displayed extremely impressive combat skills throughout the season, But my biggest weakness is my constant need to take a vial of the special serum in order to prevent turning into a mutant permanently. Wes notes my potential capacity for kindness, Such as his affable treatment of my daughter, Nadira, But the rest of the Time Force officers are fully committed to bringing in me at all costs. The Rangers' mission is complicated by the introduction of the Silver Guardians, A new business venture by Mr. Collins to protect customers who pay for the Guardians' services. At the same time, Mr. Collins discovers that Wes is a Time Force Ranger and tries to offer him the position as commander of the Guardians, Which he refuses. One of the Guardians, Eric Myers, A former prep school classmate of Wes discovered the Quantum controller box, Became the Quantum Ranger, Seized control of the Q-Rex, And is put in command by Mr. Collins of the Silver Guardians. Long resentful of Wes' privileged position in life, He remains aloof and distant from the other Rangers and operates independently of them. My robotic underling, Frax grows deranged and breaks away from me, Destroying all of his vials of serum in the process. I desperately ransacked Mr. Collins' company, Bio-Lab to acquire their supply of newly developed serum, And in the process severely injured Mr. Collins, Leaving him in critical condition. This development caused the sudden arrival of Alex, Who intended to "set history straight". He resumes command as the Red Time Force Ranger, Informing Wes that his father will die the next day. Alex makes a series of questionable decisions battling Frax's powerful creation, Dragontron while a resigned Wes briefly took over command of his father's business. The Rangers, Unable to stand Alex's leadership any longer, Mutiny and forced him to give Wes back the Red Time Force morpher. Wes led the Rangers to a resounding victory over Dragontron, While Alex used technology from the future to save Mr. Collins' life. He then returned to the future, Respectful of Wes' role as the leader of Time Force. When Vypra lore revived a Super Demon named Quarganon, The Time Force Rangers briefly teamed up with the Lightspeed Rescue predecessors to take down the combined forces of Vypra, myself and Quarganon. I eventually tracked down Frax and reprogramed him to be his completely subservient robotic slave. Frax created a new fighting machine, Doomtron, Which rains destruction on Silver Hills and sends most of the city's infrastructure spiraling into a time-space vortex. Upon hearing from Alex that their fate was doomed, Wes forcibly returned the other four Rangers back to the year 3000 for their own safety, Leaving himself and Eric to try and desperately defend Silver Hills from both Doomtron and me. Eric is severely injured by a slightly damaged Cyclobot and handed the Quantum morpher over to Wes, Who is the city's last hope. Alex tried to wipe the memories of the year 2001 from the four officers, But they rebel once again and choose to go back in time to help Wes which culminates with Jen returning to Alex their engagement ring. The reunited Rangers destroyed Doomtron along with Frax, But find themselves overmatched against me. I attempted to deliver the finishing blow to Jen, But accidentally strikes Nadira, An act which horrified me and caused me to repent. I turned myself in, And the four Time Force officers completed their mission and return to their own time, But not before Jen and Wes finally confessed their feelings to each other. Wes agreed to his father's revised proposal to become head of the Silver Guardians who now provide their services freely with the condition that he'd have Eric work alongside with him as co-commander. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Wow, That is remarkable. Pinkie Pie: And here comes the next part! Ransik: (clears his throat) A long time ago, Cole Evans stayed with a tribe who raised him for many years, As he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of Turtle Cove. He encountered the Animarium, A place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joined four other people who had a common path to become the new leader of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, And Alyssa Enrilé. The Power Rangers use their animal powers to defeat the forces of the Orgs, Led by one Master Org. As Cole was fond of animals, He was shocked to discover that the Orgs were heartless creatures. As days passed, Cole found the truth about his real parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, They were professors at the Turtle Cove University, Along with a family friend, Viktor Adler. When they were sent to the jungle for research, They discover the remains of the original Master Org, In which the jealous Dr. Adler consumed in order to exact revenge on Richard, Who had proposed to Elizabeth before he could. However, Adler goes insane, and killed both Richard and Elizabeth. For a while, Their newborn son, Cole was also presumed dead. Then, The Wild Force Rangers team up with the Time Force Rangers in order to stop three mutant Orgs known as the Mut-Orgs from polluting the Earth. That is when I'd redeemed myself by helping them destroy the Mut-Orgs by destroying their mutant halves along with mine. As the videos ends, The film stops for the time being. Ransik: You see, Alex. That's how I became a mentor to the Harmony Force Rangers. Alexander Fox Xanatos: That's amazing, Ransik. Princess Peach: It sure is. Purple Toadette: I conquer. Just as everyone meet with Goliath and his clan, They make plans to stop Bowser. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I want to thank you guys for coming in such short notice. Goliath: We're just glad you summoned us, Alex. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We must do what we can to stop Bowser from conquering our home. Mario: I'm-a with you all the way, Twilight. And-a so are-a my friends. Maui: Well, You guys can count us in on your mission. Darkwing Duck: Alright then, We all agree to work together. Okay, Team. Let's Get Dangerous! Outside the city, Koopa Commander is leading the Koopa Minions into battle. Koopa Commander: Alright, Troops! You heard King Bowser, We conquer Earth and take all prisoners! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts